Many people have trouble reading in certain surroundings such as low-light conditions. For example, people over 40 often have trouble reading menus in restaurants and bills that they get in the restaurants, especially when poorly lit. Other elderly people have trouble hearing, and many have hearing aids. However, sometimes people only have trouble hearing in special situations such as loud rooms or echoey places or in conditions where many different conversations are in progress.
It is possible to carry reading glasses, flashlights or hearing aids. However, many people forget these assistances, or simply do not bother.